Modern Web pages can provide a range of content and functionality, from plain text and images to interactive, full-featured applications. To do so, Web pages include multiple scripting, style definition, markup, and other components, such as JavaScript (JS), Cascading Style Sheet (CSS) definitions, HTML, images, and other components. These components generally may be grouped into functional components (e.g., scripts), presentation definitions and data (e.g., CSS, images, and HTML), and substantive content (e.g., HTML and text that embodies the subject matter of a Web page). Web page construction is based on a print media paradigm, with primary attention paid to presentation structure with a presentation-based emphasis on management of and response to user input. Data typically is static or managed entirely on a server. For example, Web pages are commonly constructed with code of each type of component grouped together and served out of context with the functionality to which they refer, such as CSS definitions and scripting portions of a Web page grouped at the top of the physical page loaded by an end user's Web browser. Because of this, individual functional components are split into constituent components among different lists of components or sections of the Web page, which are not easily discernable among the groups. While this reduces file accesses to the server, it prevents functional components from being readily reused for different pages within the same site, and increases the difficulty of isolating specific functions performed by a particular functional component.